victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tori Fixes Beck and Jade
Tori Fixes Beck and Jade (also known as Tori Saves Beck and Jade) is the 6th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 53rd episode overall. Plot Meredith wants to hang out with Beck, but he is hesistant because he doesn't want to make Jade jealous. Tori and André try to help by getting Jade a date to even out the playing field. No one will ask her out, so they pay a guy named Gilbert to do it. When he tries, he gets too scared, breaks down, and admits that he was paid to ask her out. Jade is furious and confronts Tori and André. When they explain they were only trying to help Beck go out with Meredith, she says he can date whoever he wants. Beck takes Meredith to the Full Moon Jam, but as the date progresses, she continutes to agree with everything he says, which annoys him. He realizes he really prefers a girl who fights back and can challenge him...just like Jade. After Jade sings her song, You Don't Know Me, Beck joins her on stage. He admits that he's missed her and they kiss. Subplot Robbie brings his sister's butterfly to school, and after Cat begs him to show her the butterfly by flirting with him, he finally agrees. The butterfly escapes after it his released and goes into Cat's ear. They spend the rest of the day trying to get the butterfly out of her ear, until Andre's grandmother screams in Cat's ear, making the butterfly fly out of her ear. Quotes Jade: '''Okay, that sounds horrible. I can't hear myself in the monitor, turn me up a little. '''Sinjin: Sure, I would love to turn you up a little. *laughs* Jade: '''Just turn my voice up you MUTTHEADED FREAK!! '''Jade: NOT NOW! Jade: '''SINJIN!!? Fix this monitor before I make a NECKLACE OUT OF YOUR EARS!! '''Jade: ''(angrily) You paid a guy to ask me out?! '''Tori:' Run away! (runs away with '' André)'' Gilbert: My name is Gilbert. Jade: So? Gilbert: Oh my God. Tori: '''There's gotta be some guy who'll ask out Jade. '''Sinjin: '''Not that I was listening behind the door, but I'm currently between girlfriends. '''Tori: So, your plan is to spend the rest of your life being scared of Jade? Beck: (scoffs) That's not my only plan... Someday I'd like to plant a vegetable garden. Beck: I've missed you. Jade: So what you gonna do about it? Jade: *picks up toilet paper* I ought to take this and kill you with it! Tori: How could you kill us with toilet paper? Beck: Put it down! Put it down! André: '''I got dragged into this. '''Jade: '''Oh my god! How many times do I have to say it, I don't care who you date! We broke up, ask out any girl you want. '''Tori: '''See I said you should have just asked out Meredith! '''Jade: '''MEREDITH! '''Beck: '''Jade... '''Jade: Oh I knew it! I knew it two years ago when you were in that awful play with her! 'André: '''I think I wrote that play. '''Jade: '''You know what? I don't care. Go out with Meredith...enjoy her cupcakes. '''André: '''How can she kill you with it? Tori: See we thought... André: You thought... Tori: WE thought! Beck: Yeah, I should have told you. This is a bad place to hide from Jade. Beck: Yeah! Frank's Cupcakes! Tori: Ooh! Their good! André: Yeah. They make some legit cupcakes. Trivia *Britney Bailey first tweeted that the episode would air November 2nd, but later corrected herself and wrote November 3rd. Due to rescheduling, the episode finally landed on the air date of December 1.This episode was scheduled to air November 3, 2012 but was rescheduled at the last minute along with Cell Block and probably others. *This is the first episode title of the series to feature the names of three characters. Coincidentally, they have all shared two-name titles with one another (Beck Falls for Tori, Tori & Jade's Play Date, and Jade Dumps Beck). *This is the 9th time Tori's name has been used in an episode title, the 4th time Jade's name has been used, and the 4th time Beck's name has been used. *This is the second time Jade's and Beck's name are used in the same episode name; the first was Jade Dumps Beck. *This is the second time Tori's and Beck's names are used in the same episode name; the first was Beck Falls for Tori. *This is the second time Tori's and Jade's names are used in the same episode name; the first was Tori and Jade's Playdate. *Right before this episode was filmed, Dan tweeted that the script would make a certain group of fans very happy. *There were two guest stars in this episode: Kellen Hughes McGee as Georgie and Cymphonique Miller's brother, Veno Miller. *Britney Bailey guest starred as Meredith .Britney Bailey in Victorious *This episode was originally supposed to be called "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade", then later "Tori Saves Beck and Jade" and finally it was changed back to "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade" for unknown reasons. *Drew Baker guest starred as an extra, as revealed in a tweet and on IMDB. *Jade sang a song called You Don't Know Me, that Liz wrote herself. Possibly, she sang it to Beck. You Don't Know Me *This is the third episode where Jade sings a solo; the first two being Jade Gets Crushed and Tori Goes Platinum. *Two scenes in the new Victorious intro are from this episode: **Jade dropping from the ceiling in the janitor's closet and **Robbie walking along with a banana in Cat's ear *This is the 2nd time there is a Full Moon Jam event in the series. The first time was in Beggin' on Your Knees. *This is the first time that Andre' grandmother interacts with Robbie, Trina, Cat and other people. *As of this episode, Charlotte has not interacted with Jade. *Jade is the 3rd character in Victorious to have a full solo, the first two being Tori and Robbie. *This is the first appearance of Andre's Grandmother in Season 4. *This is the fourth time that Rex is absent in season 4. The first three times were Wanko's Warehouse, The Hambone King and Opposite Date. *Cat and Robbie only interact with Sinjin and André's Grandmother, and never directly interact with any of the other main characters, although Tori mentions Cat in a TheSlap update. *This is the second time Tori brought Beck and Jade back together (indirectly though), the first time being in Jade Dumps Beck. *Tori remembers a crush André had with Jade in Jade Gets Crushed. *As seen in this episode, almost all guys at Hollywood Arts are afraid to ask Jade out. *'Ending Tagline: "'''No, I don't want to see that thing again put it away!" - Cat Goofs *As Jade chases Tori and Andre up the second flight of stairs, she is seen to trip over at the top step. *It is impossible for a butterfly to fit into a human ear let alone stay in there for over an hour. Photo Gallery Video Gallery File:HD *NEW* Victorious "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade" - Official Promo-1|1st Promo HD File:Tori Fixes Beck & Jade sneak peek-1354221322|Sneek Peek 1 File:You Don't Know Me Liz Gillies Victorious performance|You Don't Know Me & Bade Kiss File:Victorious - Tori Fixes Beck and Jade (Part 1)|Part 1 File:Victorious - Tori Fixes Beck and Jade (Part 2)|Part 2 Sources *An interveiw with Liz Gillies confirmed that the episode will air on 1st December. *Dressing room photo *Interview with Kellen McGee References 406 406 406 06 Category:Episodes about Jade